Confused love
by just give me a random name
Summary: Kise Ryouta recently broke up with his girlfriend but soon finds himself in a relationship with another one. Nothing is weird right? Except for the fact that his new girlfriend somewhat resembles Akashi Seijuurou. As the days go by, Kise finds himself noticing Akashi's presence more and how it always makes his heart feels weird and his thoughts run wild. KiAka/KiseAka
1. Chapter 1

**Kiaka fic this time bc the fandom needs more of this -3- and I always like the idea of Akashi being uke hehe being vulnerable and all (I sound sadistic but I am not trust me) I'm still deciding whether this fic will be all fluffy or angst. Rating will be T for now. Yes for _nowwwww _(you know what I mean). Enjoy!**

* * *

If you ever ask how many girlfriends did Kise Ryouta had, the answer will leave you speechless. Kise sure is handsome, tall, athletic, funny and cheerful; seems like perfect boyfriend material yeah? But there is one thing about this sinfully beautiful boy_he gets bored easily. Do you need a proof? Let's head to the school's backyard where something is happening right now. Definition of _something_: a break up.

"What are you trying to say?" sobs a girl, "You...you no longer have feelings for me anymore?"

"I'm sorry, Sora. I don't think we will work out and I don't want to drag this on." Kise hates to see girls cry as he doesn't know how to react or handle the situation; and now he makes one cries. Well, not **one** to be exact.

"I don't want to break up with you!" more tears, "I love you Kise, why are you doing this to me? Why are you so _**heartless**_?!"

The blond reaches out a hand in an attempt to comfort his going to be ex-girlfriend however his hand is being pushes aside roughly and replace it is a hand on his handsome face. A slap.

"I was wrong about you! Don't ever talk to me again!" with that Sora walks away leaving behind a boy who is now rubbing his red left cheek.

"Ouch, it hurts~" Mumbling to himself, Kise makes his way towards the school gate, feeling relieved that his relationship is officially over.

_It's always fun at the beginning, the chasing and wooing but as soon as I get them, it gets boring. They all became clingy and so predictable. It's no fun. _These thoughts running through Kise's mind right now are the reasons why his relationships can't last no longer than 3 months.

"If you don't put ice on, it will swell up." comes a voice behind him. Upon hearing it, the blond knows exactly whose voice it belongs to.

"Ah, Akashichii," turning behind to get a better look at his captain, Kise continues, "so you saw everything ne?"

"I must say your talent at making girls cry and slap you afterwards is something to admire."

"Stop teasing me, Akashichii is so mean!" The blond sobs dramatically while letting a few crocodile tears roll on his face. "Anyway, why are you staying back so late?"

"Unlike you I don't have anyone to break up with," Akashi replies sarcastically, "there are some matters need to attend to that's why I'm staying back."

"Say Akashichii, I heard that you have never been in a relationship before, is it true?" Kise looks at the redhead cautiously while waiting for an answer.

"Yes, it is true." Teiko's basketball captain replies without hesitation.

"Uwahhh, really?" exclaims the blond, "With your looks and grades, girls must be flocking around you! It's impossible for you not to have admirers!" Kise voices out his disbelief.

"Those girls do not interest me." The boy who has never been in a relationship says calmly.

"You sure are picky, Akashichii."

Akashi suddenly stops walking, it takes Kise a few footsteps to realise this. Turning behind, gold eyes staring into red ruby eyes.

"Unlike you, I don't date for fun." Akashi's voice breaks the silence. "I will only date a person who I truly love. I don't date just for the sake of dating, I date to marry because I don't want to waste my time on someone who I don't intend to spend the rest of my life with."

Witnessing Akashi saying those words with such a serious look on his face, Kise finds another reason to admire his captain.

"Ah is that so? Maybe I should learn from you ne?" The blond turns around and starts to walk at a fast pace. Putting a hand on his chest, he wonders why his heart is beating so fast right now.

* * *

In his model career life, Kise Ryouta has encountered countless of good looking people but never has he seen a girl THIS cute! Today, the blond has a photo shoot with one of those newly famous models. Akane, her name, has an oval shaped face with flawless, porcelain skin; long eyelashes that compliment her big, dove liked eyes. To top it off, her pink plump lips look so kissable, not to mention her jawline is to kill for. The girl overall looks like a doll with her petite body and cute face. However, what draws Kise to Akane is probably her long, beautiful wavy red hair. That shade of red is just the same colour as someone's hair.

"Thank you for your hard work!" Kise chirps cheerfully while bowing to the staffs, he then approaches Akane, "It's a pleasure to work with you!"

"M...Me too! Thanks for your hard work!" The petite model shyly bows to Kise, straightening her back but eyes still focus on the floor, her voice is just above a whisper, "Umm...Kise-kun, if you don't mind...can we exchange phone numbers? I want to know more about you...if you don't mind that's it..." As soon as she finishes her sentence, a shade of deep red makes its way to her face that even a tomato would be jealous.

_So cute. _Kise reaches into his pocket and pulls out a phone. "Here, type your number. I'll keep in contact with you~"

* * *

News spread fast, within 3 days, everyone in school knows about Kise being single again and that means war is happening among the female population. They are all aiming for that position, to be the one and only Kise Ryouta's _girlfriend_. However this time they won't succeed as Kise already has his eyes on a red hair model.

_Akane is so cute even the way she replies texts. _Pressing the send button before putting his phone in the locker, the blond makes his way out to the basketball court. Practice is as tedious as usual with Kuroko falls asleep on the bench and Momoi tries to wake him up before Akashi notices. Aomine now standing next to Kise while they both drinking water like as if they have gone by a week without it.

"So I heard you broke up with that chick from last time?" Aomine starts the conversation.

"Yea, news sure spread fast in school huh." Still breathing heavily, Kise wipes his sweat with a towel.

"Tsk such a waste! She is cute you know and a D-cup mannnn! You don't know how lucky you are." Aomine complains, "So, have anyone that you are interested in yet?"

"A model I met through work, she is suuuuuuper cute~" the blond smiles as Teiko's basketball ace looks at him with annoyance.

"Why do you get all the cute girls, this world is so unfair!"

"You have Momoichii."

"Shut up, Satsuki is just a childhood friend! So what does this model girl look like?"

Kise is trying to find words in his brain to describe Akane when in the corner of his eyes, a flash of red makes an appearance. Akashi stands across the court with a towel over shoulders, a few strands of his fringe are wet due to the sweat, you can see his chest going up and down breathing heavily. In short, Akashi looks-

"You just imagine Akashichii as a girl, that's how she looks like." Kise unconsciously blurts out. Upon hearing this, Aomine gives him a are-you-fucking-kidding-me look.

"Are we talking about the same Akashi here? As in _**Akashi**** Seijuurou**_?! Our devil captain?" The tanned player points his finger towards the person of their conversation but quickly withdraws it before he notices. "Akashi as a girl urgh just imagining it gives me goosebumps! If this girl is really as cute as you said, there is no way and I mean it, _no way_ that Akashi would look like her even if he were a girl!"_  
_

_Yeah, Aomine is right. There is no way Akashi would look as cute as Akane if he were a girl because I think he would look **cuter** than her. _It takes Kise 5 seconds to realise his own thoughts; and another 5 seconds for his face to turn red. _Why...Why am I thinking of such things?! And also just now I thought that Akashi looks kind of...erotic...What's wrong with me lately?_

* * *

**I was trying to think of a name similar to Akashi, Akane is not bad eh? About my other fic A peek in Akashi Seijuurou's mind I'll try my best to update it...soon...please forgive this authoress for she is now in the mood for some romance (and probably smut). As usual thanks for reading *bows* please review and a fav/follow would be appreciated ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's 1am now and since I can't sleep well here comes chapter 2.**

* * *

Akashi can't help but notices that lately, Kise has been constantly stealing glances at him, if you don't want to use the word 'stare' as the idiot blond makes it way too obvious. That doesn't bother Akashi however what bothers him is the reaction afterwards. Without fail, Kise will turn his head to the side and blushes. Yes, _blushes_. The redhead tries his best to not pay attention to it. Also, with the student council's and basketball club's work, his mind has no space for such petty thing. Unfortunately, what he will witness today makes the supposedly petty thing turns out to be not petty anymore.

Standing at the school gate is a girl. This girl attracts attention of the student population because: 1. She is pretty AND cute at the same time; 2. She is from a prestigious school based on the uniform; and 3. She seems to be waiting for someone. However, what attracts Akashi's attention is her red hair. Beautiful, long wavy hair in the same shade of red as his. Except for her eyes, overall her face is similar to his. It is as if Akashi is looking at himself as a girl. He feels uncomfortable. Then at that moment, a boy approaches the said girl. Words exchange. Face turns red. A kiss on the cheek. Holding hands with intertwined fingers. It is obvious that the boy is her boyfriend. And that makes Akashi feels even more uncomfortable. Why? The boy is Kise Ryouta. His teammate is dating someone who resembles him.

* * *

Having to attend practice right after student council's meeting really drains Akashi out. He is tired both physically and mentally. Everyone has gone home. As the captain, Akashi always stays back last to lock the gym up so here he is, sitting in the locker room drying his hair. All he wants to do right now is to lie down and takes a nap. What Akashi wants, Akashi will get it. Soon Teiko's basketball captain is sleeping soundly. In his dream, he feels his mother's hand on his head, gently caressing his hair. He leans into the touch, wanting to feel more of it. It makes him feel safe and calm. He misses his dear mother. He wants to stay in this dream forever. Unfortunately, nothing last forever. Akashi soon finds himself drifting out of the dream. However, the warmth of his mother's hand is still there. It feels so real. Slowly opening his eyelids, Akashi's sleepy eyes meet Kise's surprised ones.

* * *

"Ah damn it, I forgot my student ID! You guys go on without me first!" Kise says to his teammates and starts to jog back school while still rummaging through his bag in hope to find the student ID.

_How careless of me! Hopefully the gym is still open. _Finally arrives at his destination, Kise thanks god as he pushes the door and makes his way to the locker room. A student ID is what Kise wants to find in the locker room, however, he finds something else. To be exact, _someone._ In front of him, on a bench, there lies Akashi Seijuurou sleeping like a baby. Standing rooted to his spot, the blond afraid to move even an inch for the fear of waking his captain up. After a few minutes, seeing that Akashi is in deep sleep, Kise then dare to move closer. He takes a close look at Akashi's face.

_He looks like an angel when he asleep unlike how he behaves during the day which earns him the nickname devil captain. _The blond is so tempted to take out his phone and snaps a picture as this is a one in a million chance. Kise's eyes drink in every details on Akashi's face and they wander to the top of his head. Nothing can be heard in the locker room except for Akashi's soft breathing. The blond seems to forget who the person sleeping in front of him is as he reaches out a hand and places it on top of his fearful captain's head. Sinking his fingers into Akashi's hair, Kise can feel its softness caresses each one of his fingers. Never in his life had he felt something this soft and…lovely. The faint smell of shampoo, the soft feeling of his red locks, his sleeping face, his soft breathing. Kise sits there and takes all of them in, wishing for this moment to last forever. Unfortunately, nothing last forever. Soon, Kise's eyes meet Akashi's sleepy gaze.

* * *

"Umm…Akashichii…I can explain…" Hand still on the now awaken devil captain's head, Kise mumbles weakly.

"Your hand…" Akashi says sleepily.

"Yes?!" The blond jumps at the voice, fear overtakes him as he secretly prays to god for his dear life.

"…it feels nice." The redhead finishes his sentence and leans into Kise's touch while sleepy eyes gaze at the shocked face in front of him. Silence. For some reasons, the blond looks really flustered right now and for some reasons, Akashi finds the look on Kise's face is absolutely adorable. Maybe it is because he is sleepy or maybe it is just Akashi himself. Either way, he doesn't really care for now, all he wants is the feeling of Kise's warm hand on top of his head.

* * *

**It is now 4.33 am phew. Time to sleep. Please forgive me as the last part is a bit messy (****I'm getting sleepy that's why)** **Anyway hope you guys enjoy this tell me your opinions okay ^^ Goodnight~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm so I checked the previous chapter and *****sob* so many grammar mistakes ****blame it on the sleepiness. ****Anyway I have alr corrected them so I apologise to those who read chapter 2 before my correction, I'm so sorry for the grammar mistakes (one thing that I hate is bad English kind of funny since English isn't even my first language). Moving on tadaaaaaa chapter 3 :D**

* * *

Since that day in the locker room, Kise can't get the image of a sleeping Akashi Seijuurou out of his head as well as the soft feeling of his hair on Kise's fingers. _He even let me caress his hair afterwards, I thought he was going to kill me for sure. _Deep in thoughts, Kise doesn't notice that a ball is flying towards his direction. A loud thud. A body falls flat onto the ground. And yes you guess it correctly, Kise is lying face down on the ground.

"Ah shit! Are you ok?" Aomine runs over to pick up both the ball and Kise.

"Umm I'm fine…" As soon as he finishes his sentence, he can feel the metallic taste in his mouth. Reaching up a hand to check his suspicion. He is right. Kise is having a nosebleed.

"Nooooo my model face," whines the blond, "this is all your fault Ahominechii. My face is my selling point, what am I gonna do now?"

"Ugh it's just a nosebleed. It's your own fault for spacing out and didn't notice the ball in the first place." retorts the tanned player, "And STOP calling me Ahominechii! What the fuck man."

"My faceeee what if it gets uglier?" Kise still continues half whining half teasing the person who caused his nosebleed.

"It's better if it's like that. You are so annoying, just shut up and go to the infirmary." Turning his back in the opposite direction, Aomine signals Kise to follow him. "Let's go, we need to tell Akashi about your injury."

The blond isn't sure whether the fall is too hard or at the mention of Akashi name that more blood is starting to flow out now.

"Akashi, Kise got hit by a ball and is having a bad nosebleed. I think he needs to go to the infirmary." says Aomine while jerking his thumb behind at the injured copycat player.

Teiko's basketball captain looks up from his clipboard and shortens the distance between him and Kise to get a better look at the blond's face. Even though the hand that places under his nose practically blocks half of his face, Kise still feel embarrassed to be stared at by Akashi.

"You just continue practice as usual, I'll bring Kise to the infirmary." The redhead announces and on his way out of the gym, he places the clipboard down on a nearby bench. Without a word, Kise follows Akashi like how a puppy follows its owner. The walk is awkward as expected. Silence is walking in between the boys and it is clearly enjoying itself.

_Ah this is so quiet. Usually I can think of lots of things to talk, why is my mind blank now? Think of something to start a conversation Kise! _Wiping the blood away, Kise is torturing his brain cells in anyway possible for a topic to break this deafening silence.

"Turn your head to this side for awhile." Akashi beats Kise to it.

Obediently listens to his order, the blond wonders what is his captain up to this time. Akashi then puts both his hands on the taller boy's head and pulls it down so now he and Kise are looking at each other at same eye level. The blond can feel his heart beating loudly while his captain calmly places a thumb over the top of Kise's lips and gently swipes it from left to right. Finally releases his hold on the taller boy's head, the said boy instantly stands up straight and looks down at the redhead with confusion written all over his face.

"You have some blood on your face so I decided to help you clean it." Then Akashi sticks out his tongue and licks at the thumb that just had Kise's blood on it. Kise can feel heat rushes up to his face and immediately pinches his nose for the fear of another nosebleed. As he swears to god, Akashi just now looks so so…_seductive_. Seeing his teammate's reaction, the devil captain smirks and walks ahead.

"Come on, the infirmary is right there." Without looking back, he says.

* * *

"Kise-kun, I didn't know that you are in the basketball club, that's so cool."

"Haha is it? I think it's normal. Say are you in any club at your school?"

Two middle school students, or you might say two models, are currently having a date in a crowded fast food restaurant. One thing for sure is they attract attention of other customers; putting two absolutely gorgeous human beings next together without doubt, you won't be able to peel your eyes away from them. Their beauty just kind of enchants you. Kise is now looking at his new girlfriend pretending to listen to her story while in actual fact, he wonders how long will they be together. For your information, his longest relationship lasted for three months. Kise's eyes scan her face features thoroughly and without him realising it, he is comparing how much alike Akane is to Akashi.

_Except for the eyes, almost everything else looks similar. Akanechii's eyes are like dove's while Akashichii's ones resemble cat's._

"Umm Kise-kun?" a voice interrupts his train of thoughts.

"Ah, yes?" snaps out of his observation, the blond replies quickly but not without flashing his signature killer smile.

"It's just that…you have been staring at my face for awhile now…Does my face have anything on it?" Akane blushes while timidly asking.

_So cute._ Kise probes an elbow on the table and leans himself forward, he then gives the still blushing redhead a quick peck on the lips.

"Why? Is it wrong to look at my girlfriend and admire her beauty?" Retreats back to his seat, Kise mutters those words huskily. The blush on Akane's face becomes redder giving it a similar colour to her hair.

_Cute, so cute. _"Come, let's walk you home. It's getting late." As a gentleman as he is, Kise carries Akane's bag not forgetting to hold her hand and makes his way to the exit.

Throughout their walk to the train station, the blond notices his girlfriend's palm is becoming sweatier and the shade of red decorating her doll-liked face is deepening. Kise likes the colour on her face, such a beautiful colour. The blond slows down his pace until they come to a stop. Akane looks up questioningly at her boyfriend, the said boy then leans down closing the distance between their faces. When their lips are only a few inches apart, Kise stops and looks into Akane's eyes, quietly asking for permission. The redhead closes her eyes and parts her lips slightly, giving him her agreement. Kise captures Akane's lips in a gentle movement. Dropping both of their bags on the ground, he digs his hands into her hair, feeling the softness of it against his fingers.

_So soft…just like Akashichii's hair…_Tightening his grip on her hair, Kise deepens the kiss. _This pair of lips that is so similar to Akashichii's ones, I wonder will his taste the same? _It is then Kise abruptly pulls back much to Akane's surprise. The blond just looks really _pale_.

"Kise-kun, what's wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

"N…Nothing…It's nothing. I'm ok."

However the situation is anything but ok. Why? Kise Ryouta kisses his girlfriend but all on his mind is the image of Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

**So I'm wrecking my brain right now to think of how to write a Akashi Seijuurou who is in love. It's hard because of his personality, he doesn't seem like the type into romance. Plus idw him to be ooc too. Urgh, the struggle do you feel me? Anyway slow progress but it's worth the wait bc imagine when they two are finally tgt hehehe. Soooo please stick with me and show more love for this story yeah? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehe ****Shonen Jump Kuroko no Basuke 3rd Character Popularity Poll Result is out and guess who is the first? AKASHI SEIJUUROU BOOYA! I'm so happy rn hehe oh Kuroko is second and and in the magazine they were standing back to back with Kuroko peeking at Akashi like urgh so much feels *****ugly wailing***** This is why I will die if I write a love triangle KiAkaKuro bc I will just end up let them have a threesome hahahaha oops. Okay without further ado, chapter 4 :)**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou has no intention of meeting a certain girl or getting to know her. A certain girl here is Kise Ryouta's girlfriend whom he saw at the school gate and also who resembles him greatly; if you don't want to use the word 'disturbingly'. However, life never gives you what you want and fate has a funny way to mess with you. Here he is, standing a few metres away from two figures, accidentally witnessed their kissing session.

_I better leave before Kise notices me, knowing him he would probably introduce me to that girl. _Just when Akashi is about to turn around, their eyes meet. Surprised orbs of gold stare into a pair of calm crimson eyes.

"A…Akashichii?" Kise looks like a kid being caught redhanded after stealing his favourite candy from a convenient store.

"Hello Kise." Akashi greets and nods politely at the girl standing next to the blond.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Kise starts walking towards Akashi's direction with Akane follows closely behind.

"Neither did I." Akashi glances at the girl behind Kise and notices the shock presents in her eyes.

"Let me introduce you two," the blond grabs his girlfriend by the hand and pulls her closer to him so that his captain can get a better look at her, "Akane, this is Akashi, my basketball team captain. Akashi, this is Akane, my girlfriend."

Since the moment Akane sees Akashi, she can't peel her eyes off him as in her entire life, she has never seen anyone whose face is so similar to hers.

"Nice to meet you." Her doppelganger smiles and offers a handshake. His hand stays in the air for about five seconds before Akane snaps out of her shocked state.

"Ah…Ummm…Nice to meet you too, Akashi-kun!" Hastily grabs the hand in front of her, she can feel the stare from those cat-liked eyes scanning her from head to toe.

_This person is scary, he gives me shiver._ Retreating back her hand, Akane grabs onto Kise's shirt nervously, wanting to leave this place as she can't stand the intimidating gaze fixates on her from Akashi. Noticing his girlfriend is feeling uncomfortable as well as the awkwardness floating in the atmosphere, Kise decides to speak up.

"I see that you two have made acquaintance with each other so it's time for me to escort Akanechii back home, it's getting late." The blond chirps as cheerfully as he can in an attempt to clear the air. "Bye bye Akashichii! See you tomorrow in school~"

"Bye Akashi-kun." There is relief in Akane's voice.

"Goodbye Kise. Goodbye-" Akashi pauses, looks at the girl and smiles before saying her name, "-Akane."

The said girl's intuition is telling her that this friend of Kise doesn't like her. And you know what people say about women's intuitions, they are always right.

* * *

"So, what do you think of my girlfriend?" Kise asks Akashi when they are in school the next day. "She is such a cutie, isn't she?"

That comment is like a slap on the face for the prideful redhead as he hates to admit it but Akane really does resemble him a lot and by saying Akane is 'such a cutie' is the same as calling him 'a cutie'.

"I wonder how long will you last with this _cutie_." Akashi emphasises on the word 'cutie' while looking up at Kise annoyingly.

"I'm pretty sure we will be together for a long looooong time~ I'm head over heels for her you know!" The blond continues oblivious to the annoyed aura emits from his captain. Upon hearing this, the redhead contemplates for a second before decides to tell Kise _something _that he sure the blond won't like it.

"You know that I'm very good at sensing when a person is telling a lie right? You are not head over heels for her." Ignoring the confused look he receives from Kise, the redhead continues, "I saw you kissed her yesterday. I have seen everything and I can tell you that-" Akashi now locks eyes with Kise and calmly let the next few words flow out of his mouth,"-you kiss her but your love is a lie."

Kise stays silent, the words sit on his shoulder for awhile before climbing lazily into his ears. _What does he mean by I don't love Akane? If I don't love her why would I even be in a relationship with her in the first place? Why, indeed why?_

Then the truth splashes into Kise's face like a bucket of cold water. The reason why he is dating Akane, the reason why he adores her, the reason why he _kisses _her_it is all because Akane looks so _**so**_ much like Akashi.

"What a shame, that poor girl doesn't have your love, what a shame really." The devil captain now reaching up a hand and touches Kise's face. Still stunned after learning the truth, Kise stands there frozen unable to react to the hand now caressing his cheek. Tucks a blond lock behind his ear, Akashi tiptoes and places his face dangerously close to Kise's.

"Tell me, who do you really _love_?" Smirking, the redhead mischievously makes eye contact with the now bemused blond. And for a moment there, Kise sees a glint of yellow in Akashi's left eye. Backing himself away from the model, Akashi turns and walks towards his classroom.

_What…what was that just now?!_ Kise stands in the middle of the hallway touching his cheek where Akashi left his warmth there.

Due to the talk they had earlier in the morning, Kise has been feeling uncomfortable throughout practice. He can't bring himself to look at Akashi. All on his mind since morning till now is so if he dates Akane because she resembles Akashi, does that mean he loves Akashi instead? The more he thinks about it, the more confused he gets. It is true that Akashi is attractive, a fair-skinned slender yet fit boy with a beautiful face; excels in both academics and sports, if he isn't the definition of perfect then Kise doesn't know who or what else is.

_If I were a girl, I would definitely go for Akashi. _Thinking absentmindedly, the blond grabs his water bottle and drinks it. _Ah, there I go again, thinking about weird things. _Frustrated, Kise puts down the water bottle and buries his head in his palms, trying to figure things out. He doesn't notice a hand grabs his bottle and a pair of lips is now drinking from it. The blond only realises when the person puts back the object next to him. It is Akashi. Akashi just drank from Kise's water bottle. Akashi just shares an **_indirect kiss_** with Kise. And the thought of it makes the copycat player blushes. Noticing the change in colour on the blond's face, Akashi tilts his head to the side and asks.

"Why are you blushing?"

"A…Akashichii….You…you just drank from my water bottle…that means we…we share…you know?" Kise manages to utter those words while feeling the heat in his face becoming hotter and hotter.

"How old are you really, I didn't know you mind this type of things," the redhead looks at Kise amusedly, "that isn't a kiss at all whatever you call it, indirect or what not. Do you know what is a kiss? Do you perhaps want _**me**_ to demonstrate it for you?"

By now, Kise's face is as red as a tomato and he utters incoherent words that Akashi can't understand a thing.

_This is interesting. _The devil captain leans down and pulls the towel which places on Kise's shoulders. Taken by surprise, Kise launches forward, bumping his forehead lightly against Akashi's. Needless to say, if you are able to bump your forehead against someone's, it means that your face is at a very close proximity to that someone's face. And here we have an idiot, flustered, confused boy looking up at a playful, mischievous, sadistic boy.

"Akashichii…wh…what are you doing? There are people around us." If Kise's face could get any redder, he swears it would.

"So are you trying to say if there is no one around, you wouldn't mind?" Akashi's voice is just above a whisper, it sends shiver down Kise's backbone. He can feel the redhead's breath on his lips. A part of him wants to lean forward and captures those lips in his, a part of him wants to push Akashi away, a part of him wants to stay still and sees whether Akashi will kiss him or not. Basically, Kise's mind is in a mess right now. Releases his grip on the towel, Akashi stands up and casually smiles.

"Come on, break is over, time to get back to practice." And with that, he leaves Kise who now has a bewildered look on his face. Gold orbs staring at a back, fingers finding their way to trembling lips. It is still there, Akashi's breath is still lingering on Kise's lips.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me your opinion of this story, it will help me a lot :) A fav/follow is appreciated ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

It would be a lie to say Akashi Seijuurou isn't attracted to Kise Ryouta. A tall and well built body with perfect pack abs. A gorgeous face that could easily enchanted anyone. Blond locks of hair that seem to capture a piece of sun and radiate out the most beautiful colour. That one eyelash seems too long compares to others. His cheerful attitude and how he can be childish most time but when it comes to the things he is really passionate about, he puts on a serious face. All of them. Every single detail. They make Akashi develops an interest in Kise and soon later on finds himself, although he hates to admit, attracted to this boy who is always full of energy. Akashi also realises Kise somehow, _maybe_ feeling the same about him too. The way Kise's eyes always secretly find their way to Akashi. The way Kise blushes whenever Akashi catches him looking. The way Kise gets all flustered whenever Akashi purposely makes skin-to-skin contact. Okay it is not maybe anymore, it is **surely** that Kise is attracted to Akashi. However how Akashi is attracted to Kise is different from how Kise is attracted to Akashi. For Akashi it is something like a child is curious about how a new toy works and wants to explore it. For Kise it is more like a child with his favourite toy car from grandma but is afraid to use it for the fear of spoiling the toy and never gets a chance to play with it again.

* * *

Kise has been acting weird these few days, he would always in a daze, not really paying attention to anything Akane says, or how he kisses her chastely on the lips and draws back with a puzzled look. It worries Akane to see her boyfriend behaving this way. So that day, even though she really dislikes the idea of talking to Akashi Seijuurou, she does anyway. She accidentally sees him in a bookstore and she wants to find out what happened to Kise; so she mutters up all her courage and starts a conversation with the fearful redhead.

"Hi, Akashi-kun, remember me? I'm Kise-kun's girlfriend." Flashing her professional model smile, Akane hopes it hides her nervousness.

"Hello Akane, yes I do remember you." Akashi takes his eyes off his book for a moment to look at her as an acknowledgement before returning his attention to the book again.

"Um…what type of book are you reading?" Akane tries to break the ice.

Closing his eyes, Akashi shuts the book and turns to face the source of his irritation. Akane jumps a bit on her spot and starting to regret her decision when Akashi scans her with his cold gaze.

"Listen, I know you are not really keen on the idea of talking to me so," he now smiles, "what makes you initiate this, a conversation with me?"

The petite model keeps silent for awhile before asking the next question nervously.

"Well, you see, you are the only friend of Kise that I know and he is kind of…weird lately so I want to know what happened to him?"

"Define 'weird'."

"He doesn't talk to me like how he used to, he sometimes looks at me like he is in a daze and then snaps out with a frown. Also when he kisses me, it just doesn't feel right, it is like he is not really_ there_." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she continues. "He is…he feels so distant from me."

"And you are thinking he acts this way because of something happened to him lately?"

"Yes, I **want** to think of it like that because-" Akane stares at the ground and fidgets with her fingers anxiously, "-I don't want to think of it as Kise is getting bored of me. I…I don't think I can handle it."

"If this upsets you so much why don't you just breakup with him?" Akashi comments boredly, he wants to get out of here quick. _The details of your pathetic love life do not interest me._

"Bre…Breakup?!" The model looks at the person in front of her wided-eyed. "I can't! I love him! I don't want us to end like this!"

_This is like a line coming from a soap opera, so annoying._ Not only does she disturb Akashi from reading his book, she also annoys him with all these _love talks_ so he decides to be mean to her**, **a bit.

"Say, did you ever hear Kise said 'I love you' to you?"

Silent.

"Not even _**once**_?"

Still no words.

"And have you ever wondered-" the redhead devil bends down to make eye contact with his doppelganger, "-why are we so alike? Why is Kise dating someone whose face is so _**so similar**_ to his friend? Why?"

Akane is dumfounded and her shoulders are trembling slightly. The look on her face is priceless and very amusing for Akashi.

"It's been nice talking to you." The boy says with a cunning smile. "Have a nice day, Akane." And proceeds to the cashier to make payment for his book.

* * *

Three days have passed since her talk with Akashi. Kise isn't getting better. Her mind is a mess. It is true that she resembles Akashi a lot but it is just a coincidence right? Kise is not dating her because she looks like Akashi right? Kise is dating her because he loves her right? Right? Kise…loves…

Akane wants to confirm Kise's love for her. The reason they are dating. She wants to hear it from him but somehow inside, there is this voice telling her not to for the truth might turn out to be ugly. Sometimes, people don't want to hear the truth because they don't want their illusions destroyed. This applies to Akane's case. She wants to stay by Kise's side, she wants to be his girlfriend, she wants his hugs and kisses and she wants the idea of Kise is in love with her.

* * *

If Akane's mind is a mess, Kise's mind is worse. He has been thinking about Akashi's question, about who does he really love? Of course it must be Akane right? After all he is dating her and she is so pretty and cute and nice and sweet and the colour of her hair is so beautiful and-the colour of her hair…is the same as Akashi's. Her face…is the same as Akashi's. Her lips…are the same. Lately, whenever Kise looks at Akane, all he sees is his captain in a wig and dress instead of his girlfriend. Whenever he kisses her, Akashi will without fail appear on his mind and he can feel the redhead's breath lingers on his lips. This is all too weird. Why is the devil captain all he thinks about lately? Why is that when he thinks about love, Akashi name will somehow pop out? Why? Why?

_Maybe it's because you love him. _"Oy Kise!"

"NO NO NO I don't love him that's not true!" Kise jumps out of his seat due to the shock from hearing Aomine's sudden voice.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You love who?"

"Love? Of OF COURSE I LOVE AKANE MY CUTE AND PRETTY AND-"

"-Ugh shut up you are annoying!" Throwing a ball into Kise's face, Aomine successfully shuts Kise up as he wishes to. "Stop daydreaming, don't slack off during practice, I don't want any punishment from Akashi, you hear me? Just imagine what will he make us do gives me shivers already."

With that the tanned player and the copycat player head for the court and start their usual menu. Even though his body is in the court but Kise's mind is definitely not. He moves without thinking and paying attention to his surrounding. Due to that when the blond steps back while trying to pass the ball to Midorima, he bumps into someone and a loud thud produces. Everyone's attention focus on the source of the sound. There it is, Kuroko lies still on the ground, his usual expressionless face now replaces with a slight frown.

"I'm so sorry Kurokochii! Are you ok?" Kise exclaims and quickly helps Kuroko on his feet.

"I'm ok, just feeling a bit dizzy that's all." Then the bluenette feels something warm trickling down on his forehead. Curious, he reaches his fingers up to check and what greets him is the sight of blood on his fingers.

"Blood! Oh no Kurokochii is bleeding, this is all my fault! I'm so sorry Kurokochii please forgive me!" Kise starts using his shirt to clean the blood on Kuroko's hand and is about to do the same on his forehead when someone stops him.

"Kise, stop making a fuss." Comes the authoritative voice. "Kuroko, let me see your injury."

Akashi uses one hand to lift Kuroko's bang up while the other hand grabs his chin and tilts it slightly so he can get a better look. The captain's face is at a very close distance to the shadow's face as he is inspecting the wound. Seeing this, Kise can't help but bites his lower lip and clenches his fists. His mind whirling with ugly thoughts, he can feel a burning sensation in his chest and a heavy lump in his throat. He doesn't like how Akashi's hand is on Kuroko's face. He doesn't like the way Akashi looks at Kuroko with care and concern. He doesn't like how their faces are so close. He doesn't like that Akashi is paying attention to someone else besides him. He doesn't like it at all. Is this jealousy? Why does he feel this way towards Akashi? It doesn't take him long to realise it.

_I'm in love with him. Out of all people, why must I fall in love with Akashi, this is the worst._

* * *

**The last part is a bit umm rush I guess? Also these few days I will be quite busy so I'll try my best to update as soon as I can (if I have the time). Please leave a review, a follow/favourite is appreciated. Lastly, thankyou for reading my story *bows***


	6. Chapter 6

"Aomine you need to stop getting red marks or else you aren't allowed to play in the next tournament, that's what the coach said. He has received complaints from your teachers." And so Aomine's day starts with this bad news delivered by Akashi.

"What?! I can't play in the next tournament? You can't do that!" The tanned player explodes, refusing to believe what his captain says. His bellowed voice makes every head turns to face the duo in the hallway.

"If you get better marks for the next exam, nobody is stopping you from playing. But seriously, how much of an airhead are you? Almost all your subjects got red marks."

"Tsk it's not my fault that the lessons are so boring so I would rather sleep than-"

"-and that's exactly the reason why you got red marks. Listen, I want you to play in the next tournament because you are our ace; so we need to do something about your studies. After school, meet me in the library, I'll tutor you. Oh and I'm a strict teacher so be prepared." Akashi finishes his sentence with a sickening sweet smile that sends cold shivers down Aomine's backbone. Gulping to himself, Teiko's basketball ace dreads for school to end.

* * *

_Hmmm now where is that book about geometry? I can't afford getting red marks if I want to play in the next tournament. _Kise runs his slender fingers through book titles while scanning for the one he is looking for when he sees a familiar figure. Standing a few footsteps away from him is Akashi, the redhead is holding a book while looking up at the shelf in front of him. A sigh. Then Akashi tiptoes in an attempt to reach for a book but it seems like it doesn't work as his eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"Do you need help?" When Kise finishes his question, the redhead's feet are on the ground again and he turns to face the blond. They stay like that for 5 seconds until a voice breaks the silence.

"Actually, I do need your help," the copycat player can see the annoyed look on his captain's face, "that book, the one in blue, I need it."

"Oh, it's the same book I'm looking for. Are you studying in the library right now?" The blond asks as he reaches for the book and pulls it out.

"I'm tutoring Aomine, he got red marks for most of his subjects. We need him to play in the next tournament." Teiko's basketball captain grabs the book from his teammate and signals him to follow. "You can join us if you want."

With that Kise finds himself sitting next to Aomine who is biting his pen, scratching his head then yawns and the cycle repeats. Akashi is sitting in front of him and the blond can't peel his eyes away from the said boy. Sunlight passes through the glass window and latches itself onto Akashi's red locks making it a brighter shade. His gaze casts down at the book on the table, long eyelashes flutter slightly whenever he blinks. The sight of Akashi bathing in sunlight makes Kise wants to reach out his hand, traces his fingers along the redhead's jawline and kisses those long eyelashes softly. Akashi just simply looks so beautiful that it makes Kise forgets how to breathe for a moment.

"Wait, what day is it today?" Aomine's voice pulls Kise out of his daze.

"20th." Akashi replies while looking at the tanned player questioningly.

"Shit! I need to go to my cousin's wedding at 5 or else my mum is going to skin me alive!" Glancing at the clock in the library, seeing it is already 4, Aomine hastily packs his bag. "I'm sorry Akashi, I really need to go! Tomorrow I promise I'll stay back and study properly." Pushing his chair out, the boy quickly makes his way to the exit door before his captain can say anything to reject him going home.

Now, Kise and Akashi are alone. Yes, no one else is in the library. They are alone, sitting across each other awkwardly. Actually it's only Kise that feels awkward, Akashi is just his usual self. After realising his love for the redhead, Kise finds it hard to face him or be near him without anyone nearby. When the blond helps his captain with the book just now, it takes all his might to maintain his cool image in front of Akashi, to act like nothing is affecting him. But now, just sitting still requires all his energy.

"You seem uncomfortable, what's wrong?" Akashi rests his chin on his palm while looking at Kise.

Startled by the sudden question and the redhead's eyes on him, the blond shakes his head profusely. "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine, it's not like I feel uncomfortable being alone with you or anything-"

Suddenly, there is a hand on Kise's head, it softly caresses his blond locks and retreats back as fast as how it gets to his head.

"There is a leaf on your hair." Akashi puts the leaf down and stands up with books in his arms. "Let's return all these and go home, school is closing soon."

Touching his hair, Kise feels heat rushing up to his face and he sits there like a statue for awhile until the redhead's voice pulls him back to reality. "Kise, come and help me put this book back on the shelf."

Hastily makes his way towards the source of the voice, the blond finds his captain standing at the same spot where they first met in the library. Grabbing the geometry book while standing behind Akashi, the copycat player puts it back on the shelf easily.

"Thanks." Comes the voice softly.

"You're wel-" Kise looks down wanting to reply but his voice is caught in his throat; Akashi is looking up at him, those eyes, those beautiful red ruby orbs, they are somehow sparkling. Kise's gaze moves towards his lips. _They look so kissable. _Everything else in the background fades away and before he knows it, Kise's lips are on Akashi's ones. It takes 10 seconds for Kise to realise his act and when he does, the blond abruptly pulls back and moves away from the redhead. _Shit! What have I done?! Fuck now how am I going to face Akashi!_

"Aka…Akashi...it isn't what you think, this is just, I didn't mean to-" Kise tries to explain himself pathetically. Akashi just stands there touching his lips without saying any word, the blond thought for sure that his devil captain would kill him that's why the next few words from Akashi's mouth surprise Kise.

"It didn't feel bad." The blond doesn't believe his ear. "The kiss, it felt good actually." _Heaven, are you playing a trick on me? Oh I get it this is a dream._ With that thought in mind, Kise slaps himself hard in the face and regrets the instant his hand comes into contact with his face. _Okay, not a dream. This must be the end of the world then._

"That is going to leave a handprint on your face." Without him realising it, Akashi is already standing in front of Kise and his hand is now touching the red cheek, the blond flinches at the touch. It stings. "Looks painful…Maybe my kiss will somehow soothe the pain, want to try?" Akashi playfully suggests while moving his face closer to Kise's. Gulping to himself, the copycat player can't believe his ears, he can't believe that the fearful, devil, the one and only Akashi Seijuurou is allowing Kise to kiss him. The blond's fingers tremble slightly as they touch Akashi's face, bending down, he gently places his lips on top of Akashi's. The moment their lips touch, Kise feels light headed. Everything in the room is spinning and he feels so glad that he is alive. Akashi's soft, warm lips taste like strawberry and they make Kise hungers for more. The blond wraps his arms around the shorter boy's waist pulling him closer. Taken by surprise, Akashi lets out a gasp, the model uses this opportunity to slip his tongue in. He moves his tongue slightly, slowly caressing Akashi's one with his. The redhead responds back by tilting his head to the side and deepens the kiss. Tightens his grip on Kise's hair, Akashi bites the blond's lower lip until there is blood coming out. Pulling himself away from the kiss, the redhead smirks while looking at Kise's dazed face.

"You do know that you are cheating on your lovely girlfriend right now, don't you?" Not waiting for a reply, Akashi licks the blood that is now dripping down the model's chin and sucks on his lower lip gently. Then he traces his tongue along the taller boy's bottom lip asking for entrance. This drives Kise crazy as he grabs a handful of Akashi's hair and pulls his head back while shoving his tongue in the redhead's mouth. They continue their make out session until one pulls back to catch his breath. That person is Akashi. Breathing heavily, eyes full of lust, he looks at Kise whose cheeks are red and eyes cloud with desire. Smiling to himself, Akashi wipes his thumb across Kise's lips.

"Ah, I want to stain your lips with my name on it so later, when you are kissing that girl, she can taste me clearly, vividly on the lips of her lover. Oh, I wonder what would she do? I wonder what would _you _do, Kise Ryouta?"

* * *

**Tell me what do you think abt the kiss scene I tried to make it sexy, did I do a good job? Hehe anyway please review, it will help me w the story a lot ^3^ urm urm next chapt is gonna be exciting? Maybe? I don't know? Oh oh and if you have any good Akakuro or any Akashi related fics, please introduce them to me, I want to read some good stuffs ^^ Sooo as usual thankyou for reading my story. **


	7. Chapter 7

"**Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia."**

* * *

Everyone, at one point in their lives, craves for one's touch, craves for one's love. No matter how strong and tough you are, at one point in your life, let it be at 3 am when you are alone in bed or at 11 pm when you are surrounded by strangers in a club, you will crave for someone to tell you that they care and that they will stay by your side. You will crave for that small sense of security and belonging because we are all human beings, we need that. Akashi is human, too. And so, a week after _the kiss_, he finds himself longing for that warmth again, that sensation he felt on his lips, that touch lingered on his waist; the way Kise pulled Akashi close, the way his shaky fingers caressed Akashi's face, the way his breath felt near Akashi's ear, the way he looked at Akashi before he kissed him. The redhead craves to see them one more time, to _**feel**_ them one more time. He knows what he wants is wrong, Kise already has a girlfriend. But you know what they say: Stolen sugar tastes the sweetest.

Ever since after _the kiss_, Akashi acts like nothing happened and it disappoints Kise, he thought Akashi must have felt something for him that's why he kissed the blond back. _Who am I kidding, this is Akashi we're talking about, there is no way he will feel anything for me. _Kise thinks as he sighing to himself.

"Are you ok? You have been sighing for the past few minutes." Akane asks over her shoulder.

"Huh? No, it's just I don't get how you girls braid your hair. I'm having trouble here." The blond answers as he tries to cross a strand of hair over another.

"It's not that difficult." Akane giggles, "You really like to play with my hair, don't you?"

"Yea, I like it." _The colour is the same as Akashi's, such a beautiful shade of red. _"There, I'm done!" Kise chirps cheerfully as he finishes braiding his girlfriend's hair and is now tying it with a cute ribbon.

"Thankyou, you will make a good hairdresser." The petite model smiles and gives her boyfriend a peck on his cheek. Kise then wraps his arms around Akane, hugging her from the back, she leans into his touch and rests her head on his chest while turning up to look at the blond. Seeing how small Akane is in his arms and how adorable she is right now with her eyes glancing upward to meet his, Kise can't help but moves his head down and kisses her softly on the lips. As he parts his lips, she susurrates, "I love you." And he says what a boyfriend is supposed to say in this situation, "I love you, too." This is also the first time he utters those words to Akane but he didn't feel anything, not even when he kissed her, he didn't feel his heart beating loudly in his chest, he didn't feel his palms getting sweaty, he didn't feel lightheaded, he didn't feel butterflies in his stomach. He didn't feel what he felt when he kissed Akashi. So he utters those words 'I love you' emptily, hollowly and Akane can see it in his eyes. He doesn't love her.

* * *

Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you feel ecstatic one moment and leaves you miserable the next. It makes you so vulnerable as another person can affect you easily in every way possible. You let them see a part of your soul, you open up your chest allowing them to invade your heart. The worst part is you let them do that, you grant them the power to be able to hurt you, all because you want them in your life. How they smile when you make eye-contact, how they kiss you every now and then, how their hands fit so perfect in yours. All these, once you have a taste of all these, you become addicted. They are like drugs, you are addicted to them. You would die rather than live without them. With that being said, Akane would die rather than live without Kise. She knows he doesn't love her. She knows. However, she refuses to let him go because she loves him so much, more than she plans to.

* * *

"Akashi, you didn't tell me you have a sister. She is standing at the school gate looking for you."

"Sister?" Akashi looks at his classmate questioningly. Today it's his turn to stay back to clean the classroom.

"Yea, when I went out to throw the rubbish, I saw her. I overheard she asked Harumi from class B for you so I told her I'm your classmate and she told me to tell you that she wants to talk to you." The messenger says as he is putting up chairs on desks. Without the mention of the girl's name, Akashi knows who it is instantly. _There can only be one girl who looks similar to me._

"I heard you are looking for me?" Akashi asks upon approaching his doppelganger, "Where's Kise?"

"Ah, Akashi-kun!" Akane seems nervous. "I came here after knowing that he has left the school. I want to talk to you alone you see."

"What is it that you want to talk to me?"

"It's about…umm…our last conversation," the petite model gulps and fidgets with her fingers, "about whether Kise loves me or not, about-" she pauses and looks at Akashi, "-who he really loves."

"And you want to talk to me about it because?" The redhead asks amusedly.

"You see, I have been thinking about what you said, about the reason Kise is dating me, about how our faces are so similar." With this Akane laughs but her eyes aren't. "It's just ridiculous how you look _so much_ like me, you think it's ridiculous too, don't you?"

"I agree." Akashi replies as he stands there watching the girl in front of him slowly losing her sanity.

"I **hate** it, you know?" For the first time, Akane looks directly into Akashi's eyes without fear or nervousness. It amuses the boy for a shy and timid girl is actually able to do this.

"It feels like as if he is seeing you through me, he is holding your hands through me, he is hugging you through me, he is kissing you through me, he is loving you through me!" At the last word, Akane raises the volume of her voice and tears up. The redhead can see that she is trying her best to hold the tears back in. Seeing this makes Akashi feels a tinge of guilt but it disappears as soon as how it appears. After what seems like forever, Akane speaks up.

"I'm asking, no, I'm begging you. Please, if Kise ever confesses his love to you, please, reject him." At this point, the petite model can't hold her tears back anymore and they start rolling down her cheeks. "Please, I can't…I just can't be without him…I love him too much…" Akane manages to say between her sobs.

Akashi takes out a handkerchief from his pocket and offers it to the girl with tears filling her eyes.

"Stop crying, I don't want people to think that I make a girl cries." Although his words are harsh, the tone of his voice is gentle and his eyes soften as they look at Akane. "It sucks when someone you have feelings for doesn't share those feelings. I know you are upset but aren't you being selfish by asking me to reject Kise's love? Do you want to make him sad and miserable like you are now? Is this your definition of love? Because you know, sometimes, love is about letting go."

"Are you trying to tell me that you love Kise too? That's why you are trying to get me to give up on him?" With a tear stained face, the petite model grabs Akashi's arm and questions him. The redhead flinches at the sudden contact, he frowns and removes the hand on his arm.

"What I'm trying to say is," the air around Akashi changes, Akane can feel it, "don't be a selfish little bitch. The guy doesn't love you, move on because you look pathetic crying over some guy who doesn't have feelings for you."

Upon hearing this, Akane is too shocked to respond. One moment ago, Akashi was so nice and gentle, offering his handkerchief to her and comforting her. The next moment, he turns into a mean and foul mouthed person. It's like he turns into a totally different person. It might be her imagination, it might be not but for an instance, Akane catches a hint of yellow in Akashi's left eye.

"If you are finished talking, I will take my leave now. Think about I said." And the redhead strolls back in the school leaving a somehow confused, and maybe angry, girl behind him.

_So this is the type of person that Kise is in love with? Like hell I'm going to give him up to someone like this. Just you wait Akashi, I'm going to make Kise fall in love with me._

Little does Akashi know, on that day, he awakens a monster.

* * *

**A few days ago, my friend found out I read yaoi…and it's a guy (I only knew him for a few weeks) …I was so embarrassed that I just I can't even think of any excuses to give him. Fortunately, he is such a nice guy and accepts me as the fujoshi I am. So yea one of my embarrassing moments, tell me yours so I don't feel embarrassed alone haha :P Oh and updates won't be as fast as before since I started school now so yeap.**


End file.
